


Catching feelings

by CherryPie0



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s08e09 Green Arrow & the Canaries (Arrow), Roommates, Vaginal Fingering, they live happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Laurel has convinced herself that this will never happen. She is certain of it.Until she isn't.One thing, however, she knows for sure is that she has never in her life been so happy about being wrong.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Catching feelings

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the Green Arrow and the Canaries episode, I just _had_ to write this. I hope you enjoy ❤️

By now, Laurel was certain it would never happen.

She knew there was... _something_ between them - whatever that was - but she never really dared to actually hope.

It's not that she didn't notice the soft looks and lingering touches, or the way Dinah would smile at her before she could stop herself, revealing without her will that she actually rather enjoyed Laurel's company. Of course, Laurel noticed this- this and everything else, but she didn't really believe it meant anything. Not when there was so much bad blood between them.

Sure, Dinah claimed that she had moved past all that, even called Laurel a friend now, but Laurel had accepted that this was all they would ever be in the end: _friends_.

And truly, she was grateful for it, even if it weren't enough.

She had made peace with that long ago.

She and Dinah fought and drunk together, talked and made each other laugh, they were a team, they even lived together- Laurel might have said that she'd find an apartment soon but neither of them seemed eager to change their living conditions. 

So, yes they were friends and roommates and a team - a great one, if Laurel says so herself -, but that was all it was and would ever be.

That's why the last thing Laurel expected this evening was to find herself on the couch in their apartment, sitting on Dinah's lap, their lips pressed together.

Laurel's not sure how exactly they ended up like this; the last week has been tiring but nothing out of the ordinary. They trained, they fought whatever criminals made the mistake to attack their city, they once again came close to losing each other, but in the end they won. They're almost unstoppable when they're together.

Drinks at the bar followed before they moved their little party up to their apartment, neither of them being in the mood to be anywhere with much noise- or people for that matter.

But adrenaline was still rushing through their bodies, like it usually does after a fight, so it was no surprise when they decided to stay in the living room instead of heading to their beds.

And now - less than an hour later - here they are.

Laurel knows that they didn't drink enough to blame this decision on the alcohol, but it certainly made things less awkward.

There was no hesitation as they leaned in and pressed their lips together; she's not sure who initiated it - perhaps it was a mutual decision - but it doesn't really matter, anyway. All she knows is that they were talking and laughing and they were so close that Laurel could smell Dinah's shampoo, feel the heat of her body.

Next thing she knew, they were kissing.

And they still are.

Dinah lets out an appreciative moan as Laurel tugs at her hair, taking advantage of the opportunity and sliding her tongue inside her mouth as Dinah's lips part around the breathless sound.

Laurel licks into her mouth, tasting the alcohol on her tongue, pouring all her want and longing in the kiss, hoping that Dinah understands even if Laurel can't speak the words. Laurel tenses and shivers when she feels hands slip under her shirt, fingertips brushing over her heated skin.

She breaks the kiss with a gasp and pulls away just enough so she can look at Dinah, finding dark green eyes already fixed on her; it's exhilarating seeing Dinah like this, obviously aroused and hungry for more, making a warm heady feeling spread through Laurel.

Her gaze is then drawn downwards as Dinah slowly licks her lips and the corners of Laurel's mouth twitch up in a little smirk, before she leans in again, pulling Dinah into another kiss.

She hisses when Dinah nips at her lower lip, the little cut there from the fight only hours ago still tender.

"Fuck," she groans and reluctantly pulls away, grimacing when she licks her lip and tastes blood.

"Sorry," Dinah says and Laurel snorts, finding it quite endearing that Dinah sounds genuinely sorry, as if Laurel is that fragile.

"I've had worse," she says with a shrug, her grin growing cocky when it makes Dinah laugh; she ignores the way her heart flutters at the sight- or at least she tries to.

"You okay with this?" Dinah asks, looking serious now, sober.

"Thought the answer was quite obvious by now, D."

"Perhaps you should show me again," Dinah says, a cheeky expression on her face that Laurel has never seen before but already loves.

She tugs at Dinah's hair again and Dinah tilts her hair back and stares at her, her eyes boring into her, goading her.

Laurel has never been one to back out from a challenge and this is not any different.

She leans in and nibbles on Dinah's full bottom lip, but doesn't linger there. She mouths at her jaw and drifts lower to her neck, tracing it with kisses, inhaling her sweet scent. She hums, pleased, when Dinah tips her head further back, exposing her neck, silently demanding more attention there and Laurel is happy to oblige.

She licks and sucks on the flesh on her throat, relishing every little sound Dinah makes for her. She feels dizzy and she knows it's not from the alcohol, her whole body thrumming impatiently with arousal.

She's wanted this for so long - probably longer than she realized - and now that it's finally happening she feels overwhelmed but nowhere near satisfied. She's greedy, craves for more, wants everything Dinah would be willing to offer.

She lets her teeth graze over the sensitive spot beneath Dinah's ear, eliciting another lustful moan from her that makes Laurel's thighs clench instinctively around Dinah's, feeling another gush of wetness soaking her underwear.

One of Dinah's hands come to the back of her neck and she guides her up, until they can kiss again, the kiss hungrier this time, as if the more they take, the greedier they get. And it's true, Laurel supposes; she can't imagine stopping now that she got a taste.

If she's honest, she can't imagine stopping this ever.

Her hands leave Dinah's hair and she finally lets them roam all over her body, touching her everywhere she can, annoyed that they are still fully clothed. She tugs impatiently at Dinah's shirt until Dinah indulges her and pulls away enough for Laurel to take her shirt off, her own following right after.

She grunts appreciatively at the sight but she doesn't get to enjoy it for long because Dinah's lips are on hers again and she can only moan in pleasure as they kiss. One of her hands slips under Dinah's bra, squeezing her breast and playing with her stiff nipple, the other one working Dinah's jeans open. It takes her a few tries before she manages to unbutton them, her hand sliding under her underwear right after.

They both groan and curse against each other's mouth as her fingertips brush over Dinah's folds, finding her already wet, almost as aroused as Laurel feels.

"Shit," Dinah gasps, slightly panting, and breaks the kiss but doesn't pull away, lets their foreheads rest together.

Laurel rubs over her pussy and pushes her fingers past the smooth lips, desperate to feel how slick Dinah is, how much she wants this- _her_.

She tries to focus on that - on the wet heat around her fingers, on the way Dinah quivers at the touch, on the sounds she makes - but it's hard when Dinah's hands are on her, caressing and touching and kneading her flesh.

Laurel lets her undo her bra, welcoming Dinah's hands on her breasts, her hips starting to rock against Dinah of their own accord.

"Thought it'd never happen," Dinah confesses through her pants and a feeling of relief rushes through Laurel; Dinah is truly acknowledging this- Dinah wanted this to happen, she was longing too.

"You have wanted this? Not gonna regret it tomorrow?" Laurel can't help but ask even though she knows she wouldn't stop now, no matter what the answer is.

"Hell no."

"Good. I don't really have anywhere to go if you throw me out," she says and Dinah laughs, breathless and beautiful, and she's so fucking gorgeous that Laurel can't help leaning down to catch her lips into another kiss, wet and messy and absolutely perfect.

Laurel keeps grinding against Dinah's thigh, her hand working inside Dinah's underwear, using her index and middle finger to tease her opening, rubbing her clit with her thumb.

They kiss and kiss and kiss until they're both completely breathless, breaking the kiss panting. Dinah's hands find her hips now, squeezing them and encouraging her grinding, whining brokenly every time Laurel applies just the right pressure against her clit.

The constraints of Dinah's pants don't leave Laurel much free space but she can't even imagine pulling away right now - even if it were for just so they could take the rest of their clothes off - so she focuses on her clit, repeating every movement that makes Dinah moan and buck her hips.

"I- I'm close," Dinah gasps and Laurel nods her head immediately, redoubling her efforts.

"Come on, D. Don't hold back," she urges and it's not long before she feels Dinah tense against her, her cunt clenching and unclenching as she comes, throwing her head back in pleasure, biting her lower lip in a failed attempt to stifle her cry.

Laurel gently traces Dinah's folds with her fingers as she waits for her to catch her breath, still rocking on her lap in subtle, little movements.

She _needs_ Dinah to finally touch her. She's sure she could come soon if she just kept grinding like this but it's not enough. Right now, she needs Dinah.

It feels like she never needed anything more than she needs this and it makes her burn and ache inside, but in a good way- in the fucking best actually, because unlike all the other times she wished for this before, now, _finally_ , she can actually have what she desires the most.

"Touch me. Please," she says, her voice rough with arousal, almost shaking with need. 

A surprised laugh escapes Dinah. "Didn't know Laurel Lance begs," she says and she sounds fond and also so wonderfully fucked out that Laurel can't bring herself to take her plea back.

"Don't make me regret it."

"I won't," Dinah promises and then startles Laurel by flipping them on the couch so Laurel is lying on her back with her hovering over her. Dinah removes her own jeans and then reaches for Laurel's, tugging them down along with her underwear.

Laurel shivers when the cool air of the room hits her slick entrance, her thighs twitching and then falling apart invitingly when Dinah comes to settle between them.

She's about to tell her to hurry the fuck up - it's only so long she can be patient and wait - but then Dinah lowers herself on the couch until Laurel can feel her hot breath against her cunt.

"Fuck," she groans and spreads her legs wider open, one of her hands gripping the cushions of the couch, the other one moving to the back of Dinah's head, her fingers threading through her hair.

She exhales shakily when she feels Dinah's tongue tracing the lips of her cunt, parting them so she can lick inside her. She's thankful Dinah has decided to not be cruel and show her some mercy, not keeping her touches teasing, probably realizing how close Laurel already is.

Dinah fucks her with her tongue, sliding it in and out of her cunt and sucking on the folds, and Laurel would have probably made a witty comment and teased her about how the hell she learned to eat pussy like this, were she not seconds away from her orgasm.

All it takes for her to come after this it's the flick of Dinah's tongue on her clit and she cries out, a litany of curses leaving her mouth as she rides out the powerful waves of her climax; in her defense, it's been a while.

Dinah continues to lick into her through it and doesn't seem to have any intention to stop either.

Laurel doesn't even consider stopping her.

She shakes and squirms on the couch as Dinah tongues at her clit, two of her fingers finding their way inside Laurel's wet cunt.

"Fuck, if- if you continue like that, I'm gonna come- _again_ ," she pants and Dinah hums, her free hand squeezing Laurel's thigh encouragingly.

Dinah keeps fingering her purposefully, increasing her pace, making obscene slick sounds every time she thrusts the two digits inside Laurel, her cunt soaking with Dinah's spit and her own slick. She rocks her hips downwards, trying to ride Dinah's fingers, her hand on her hair keeping her there firmly, not that Dinah looks like she'd move, anyway.

"God, I fucking love your mouth," she moans and Dinah grunts, sending vibration through her.

Laurel feels her muscles tensing with her impending orgasm and her eyes flutter close, her teeth biting hard down at her lower lip, now barely even feeling the cut.

Her second orgasm comes soon after, just as overwhelming as the first one, and Dinah fingers her lazy as she comes, pulling away only when Laurel's hold on her hair goes slack.

Dinah collapses on the couch beside her, maneuvering them both so they fit, wrapping an arm around Laurel's pliant body and nuzzling the crook of her neck; Laurel can feel her breath against her sweaty skin, making goosebumps rise over her flesh.

Somehow this feels more intimate than what they've just done and even though she likes this - more than likes it, really - she feels the need to lighten the mood, to make this feel less important than it is before this gets _almost_ too much and makes her want to flee.

She kind of wishes she could just shut up and enjoy this but even with Dinah, such intimacy feels scary.

"Knew you'd be a cuddler," she says in a light tone, not bothering to sound actually annoyed.

"Fuck off," Dinah says, laughing; she's used to her remarks, knows her well enough by now to not take offense. "I'm not seeing _you_ getting up."

Laurel rolls her eyes even though Dinah can't exactly see her right now, a smile forming on her lips. "Yeah well, perhaps I don't want to get up."

"Good. Perhaps I don't want to either," Dinah says just as stubbornly and Laurel huffs out a laugh because this feels so nice and familiar; they're still them, after all. Nothing has changed even if everything is different.

"Okay, you know what? Maybe we _should_ get up; this couch is really fucking uncomfortable."

Laurel snorts, even though she'd be lying if she said she's not disappointed. She started to rather like this.

"My bed, on the other hand, is quite big and comfy," Dinah adds.

"So, does that mean I won't be sleeping here on the stupid couch, anymore? My back is killing me, you know," Laurel complains half-heartedly and Dinah chuckles but hums her assent.

Laurel grins and turns her head to kiss Dinah's smile, both of them melting into each other.

They head to the bedroom after that, almost tripping on their way there, not willing to keep their hands on themselves, mouths still locked together in a messy kiss.

Dinah smiles at her when they pull away, the soft expression tugging at something inside Laurel that she didn't even know was there.

 _Yeah, they'll be fine_ , Laurel thinks, as they fall into the bed together, feeling giddy and content for the first time in a long while.

More than fine, if she's honest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated 🥰❤️


End file.
